Blackmail
by BaSingTei
Summary: Part of a prompt. I got this as a gift exchange thing. I don't usually write Sokkla, not exactly a great ship for me but it was what I was assigned so here we go.


Political meetings had always been the bane of his existence. But traveling afar, across an entire ocean to have one of these just made his week that much worse. Sokka had flown over miles of ocean seemingly to hear old men prattle on about their nation still recovering from the wake of the war, less the consideration of the rest of the world's state of being. At least this time he was not alone on his journey. Toph, just a detective at the time, had been assigned to be is, quote, "hired help". In reality she wasn't being paid and was not needed for his protection, being a master swordsman himself. She was just accompanying an old friend to a boring yet somehow frustrating league of ages.

They sat together in the throne room, listening to the new Firelord argue and bargain with the old governors of what was now the homeland and no longer fire nation property. These laws had been in place for years now, the United Republic rising from the fire nation colonies. Sokka was there as a spokes person for the United Republic in these meetings to make sure no lines were crossed. he was sitting in the back and bouncing his leg impatiently, listening to them grumble amongst themselves over little things that didn't concern him or the new nation at all. It was all boring and a waste of his time.

"Sokka, would you mind being irritated a little quieter? I can't hear anything!" She hissed at him as he drummed his fingers across the table.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just don't see why we are here. At all."

She was about to respond but the Firelord announced the meeting suddenly adjourned. He wasn't going to argue. He stood and walked out the nearest exit, Toph close behind him.

"That was the biggest waste of time I have ever experienced." He said to her. She shrugged.

"What are you gonna do? They are just a bunch of old farts who sweat the small stuff. just take this as a vacation with an obligation." She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"As for me, I think it's time to see what this place has for food. I'll see ya later."

With that she was gone and he was deciding if he wanted to go back to his room or make the most of his trip like Toph was.

"Poor little boomerang boy." A voice called from the shadows. He turned and Azula slinked out in an evening dress, her hair down which caught him by surprise. "Not having fun with the pitiful excuse of a position you've been given?" She smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Azula. Who let you out of your cage today?" He crossed his arms and stood to face her.

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to play nice." She frowned and stepped closer to him. He stood firmly planted where he was. She may have been crazy but even since the incident with Ursa, she had been a much calmer person. That and the special tea she drank every day helped keep her in check. She circled him like a tigerdillo slinked around its prey in the brush. Azula took notice of a few dreadlocks in his wolftail, taking one between her fingers and admiring the beads on the end.

"I didn't know you were into hair decorations. Isn't that a little… high maintenance for you?"

Sokka turned his head and pulled the air out of her hands. He turned to face her and lowered his arms.

"You don't touch me." He said and had a stern look in his eyes. Her face cracked a smile with a glint to match.

"That's not how you felt last night."

"Shut up." He said and looked around, hoping no one would hear.

"Listen and listen good. You will respect me. You will not speak to royalty like that ever again." She said harshly and raised her hand. Her fingers grazed his cheek, her razor sharp nails too close for comfort.

"You will meet me in my room in ten minutes and we will be very quiet. Last night will repeat itself-"

"Last night was a mistake." He said and he clenched his fists.

"It was _your_ mistake to think I wouldn't take advantage of it. You _will_ meet my demands or your little fan wielding wife back home will know all about how you moaned my name like it was your saving grace all night." She removed her hand and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"My room. Ten minutes." She turned to walk away and paused. She peeked at him over her shoulder.

"Swipe your officer's handcuffs." She said and a crazy look in her eyes made him want to cry out for help.

He started to panic and walked a little too quick into the dining hall, looking for his shorter counterpart. She wasn't hard to find but trying to explain why he needed the cuffs was harder. he had already decided stealing them was not an option. He needed to have them and he needed Toph to not question why. He started to sweat as he walked up to her table, over thinking the issue.

"Hey, uh, Toph."

"Yeah?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"Listen… I need to borrow your handcuffs."

She stopped chewing altogether, pausing to calculate why he would need them. She swallowed and put down her chopsticks.

"How much trouble are you in, exactly?" She asked in an urgent but hushed tone.

"Please don't ask questions! I can't lie to you but I also can't tell you why. Please just hand them over to me and I will explain everything later. I promise."

She waited with her feet firm on the ground. His promise was truthful but he was filled with fear like a jackrabbit in a trap. She handed them over to him and caught his wrist. She pulled him down to her and spoke.

"I don't know what you did or what you are doing, but I don't like it. And I'm going to get you out of it."

She let go and he took the cuffs.

"Don't worry about it now. Later." He said and left quickly.

Sokka made his way to Azula's bedroom much easier than last night in his own drunken stupor and the dim sconce light. He knocked and was beckoned inside. he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Well?" She asked from the bed. He merely held up the pair of metal cuffs and she grinned wickedly.

"Good boy."


End file.
